Hiccup
|image = Image:hiccup.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = The Meat and Sarcasm guy! --Wait, wrong canon. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = we were supposed to have nicknames? |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Dude |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 14 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Language |Row 5 info = Old Norse |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Joe West 505 (with Russell) |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Student, 8th grade |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = How To Train Your Dragon |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = notsoscaryname |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Lisa }} This is Hiccup. When he's not busy being fail, he can usually be found doing something stupid. Good thing he's not the only one in the game who does that! THE BASICS Personality: Despite general public opinion at the start of the film, Hiccup was as much a viking as anyone else in Berk—he just didn't have the brute strength to back it up. He was just about as courageous and bold and stubborn as anyone else, and, at the start of the film, just as eager to kill a dragon as anyone else. He simply didn't have the means to back those traits up the traditional viking way. Only when he began riding with Toothless does it become clear that he can be pretty fearless and also has damn good survival (and overall) instincts. Instead of strength, though, Hiccup has a hell of a lot of sarcasm, intelligence, and a knack for the creative and inventive. He is constantly making snarky comments, even when he feels horrible, possibly as a defense mechanism to the extremely hostile attitude everyone has towards him (but that's getting too much into sikowanalysis). He also managed to figure out why Toothless couldn't fly rather quickly, and created a sturdy artificial fin that fit just right and worked just right from scratch! I think that qualifies him as some sort of inventing genius. Hiccup also has leadership and strategic qualities, most obvious when he leads and gives orders to the other kids when fighting the Green (Red? I don't even know) Death. He can think quickly on his feet, improvising a plan using whatever tiny, seemingly inconsequential knowledge he picked up here and there. Tl;dr, he's really resourceful. Hiccup is also not the most sociable of people and can also come across as just plain awkward in general. Fidgety, not always great at communicating himself in words...he's gotten much better, no doubt, but being the most hated guy in town your whole life will leave you with a general lack of social skills. Best quality: Stubbornness. As the black sheep of Berk, his stubbornness has kept him chasing after whatever it is he wants to accomplish, no matter how much everyone else pushes him down. Worst quality: tubbornness. When he insists on hunting dragons or looking for trolls or taking down THE GREEN RED GREEN DEATH but has almost no fighting skills, it's a wonder he hasn't been killed yet. Style: Viking chic. AKA, mostly practical. Clothes are made with what can be found in the area, and colored with what can be found in the area. Simple and warm. It gets the job done, and that's that. Extra: Yeah that image up there is kind of deceptive. Since Hiccup's taken post-movie, his left leg from approx. the knee down is actually a metal prosthetic. BACKGROUND Family: Hiccup's family is a tiny, tiny thing--he only has his father. He had an estranged relationship with his father before and during the events of HTTYD. Stoick and Hiccup just couldn't understand each other, or how to deal with one another, so they were always a little distant from each other. Hiccup in particular wanted to make his father proud of him, but always managed to screw up. I think they still have a pretty strained relationship, but they have a much better understanding of each other now, so while Stoick may not always understand Hiccup's logic (and vice versa), they have finally found some things in common. There's also his mother, Valhallarama, who is dead. She either died during childbirth or when Hiccup was very young, so Hiccup never really got to know her too well. I imagine her death made it even harder for Stoick and Hiccup to relate to each other. Education: Very little in the modern sense. He is literate, however, and is apprenticed to a 'part-time' blacksmith (what is ''Gobber's 'official' job, anyway?). It's doubtful he's had more education outside of this, but he's got a lot of natural smarts and logic to back him up, more than any other Viking on Berk, it seems. I also like the bit of fanon that says he makes his own clothes, so I'm throwing that in too. XD '''Financial Social:' Financially...well off? MOST LIKELY, given his family's status. XD Since his dad is the chief, he and his dad are kind of important around the village--Stoick because he's the chief, and Hiccup post-HTTYD because he was elevated to the status of 'hero'. (Before that, though, he was only important in the sense of 'keep him out of the way so he doesn't set fire to the whole village.') Religious: Norse mythology. I know depressingly little about it, so I can't go into too much detail but that's...about it in a nutshell, folks. (I know, I really should learn more about it, but HEY, DO NOT MESS WITH MY KNOWLEDGE OF VIKING BOARD GAMES.) HICCUP L. JACKSON DON'T MESS WITH THIS MOFO, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY. YOU'LL BE MORE THAN SORRY, YOU'LL BE CRYING FOR YOUR MOMMA. HE WILL LAUNCH MOTHERFUCKING ARMAGEDDON ON YOU HE'LL PUNCH YOUR SHARK IN THE FUCKING FACE NOW FACE THIS BADASS MOFO LIKE A MAN, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE IT? WELL?! DO YOU?! Category:Characters Category:Students